The American Thoracic Society is a professional organization of 9500 physicians and scientists who are specialists in pulmonary medicine and research related to the lung. The ATS is the medical section of the American Lung Association, a voluntary health organization concerned with the conquest of lung disease and promotion of lung health. Since its beginning in 1905 as the National Tuberculosis Association, the American Lung Association has devoted its resources to working toward the eventual elimination of Tuberculosis. The International Union Against Tuberculosis and Lung Disease is an international voluntary health organization devoted to the elimination of death and disability due to tuberculosis and other respiratory disease. The American Lung Association represents the United States at the IUATLD. The IUATLD works cooperatively with the World Health Organization in developing and implementing its programs. The primary objective of the American Thoracic Society is the discovery, dissemination and application of new knowledge of the respiratory system. In addition, the Society has the responsibility of providing continuing professional education programs for its members and other professionals interested in lung disease. In order to achieve these objectives, the Society conducts a yearly scientific meeting. This meeting is recognize as the primary world conference for the presentation of science related to lung function and lung disease. The IUATLD conducts a scientific conference every four years. In 1990, the organizations will join together to present the first major World Conference on Lung Disease. The overall objective of the World Conference on Lung Health is the exchange of new information as it relates to the respiratory system in health and disease. The Conference seeks to encourage and foster international collaborations and cooperative research.